


Unexpected

by miikeyboy



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:19:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikeyboy/pseuds/miikeyboy
Summary: Every newsie in New York knew about the relationship between (y/n) and Racetrack Higgins. The two of you were known for walking around Manhattan together, hand in hand. Everyone always joked that the two of you would end up getting married and having children. But no one expected that that day would come sooner than expected.





	Unexpected

Every newsie in New York knew about the relationship between (y/n) and Racetrack Higgins. The two of you were known for walking around Manhattan together, hand in hand. Everyone always joked that the two of you would end up getting married and having children. But no one expected that that day would come sooner than expected.

The morning bell rang loudly and you groaned. Race chuckled and stood up. You and Race were lucky in the fact that you had your own room. The other newsies cleaned out an old room and put a bed in there. The room had it’s own ‘bathroom’. It was a Christmas gift to you two. Race opened the curtains, letting the sunshine through the room. Race was standing by the window, naked. You two had decided that last night was the night and one thing led to another and then it happened.

You giggled and rose, grabbing your clothes off the ground. You walked up behind him and wrapped your arms around him. “Morning baby girl.” He whispered, kissing your hand. “Morning babe. You may want to get dressed so we can head out.” You kissed his shoulder and walked back towards your shared bed to put on your shoes. “What if I wanna stay naked?” He sassed back and you rolled your eyes, standing up.

“Well, I want to work,” you kissed his cheek and left the room. You smiled at some of the smaller newsies as you walked towards the lodge’s entrance. A small newsie jumped onto your leg and you smiled. “Hello Tiny!” You grabbed Tiny and hugged him. Tiny was Manhattan’s youngest newsie. He was small and skinny but very strong mentally. You two had an unbreakable bond.

Race got dressed and walked out of your room to see Albert waiting for him. But Albert was looking, watching someone. Race followed his gaze to see you and Tiny talking. Race smiled and Albert chuckled. “She’s going to make a great mother someday.” Race nodded in agreement and the two walked out of the lodge together.

About four weeks later, the newsies started to notice something strange about you. You were getting sick and tired easily. You were starting to throw up more and more. You said you were sick and stayed in bed for a couple days. But when the symptoms got more frequent and worse. Race was getting scared. What if you were dying? What if you were never going to get better? What if What if What i-

“Race?” You quietly called out to a nervously pacing Race. He stopped and immediately was at your side. “What do you need, baby girl?” He grabbed your hand and you smiled. “For you to lay with me?” You rubbed his hand and he smiled, climbing into bed with you. “Just sleep for now doll….”

“Jack, I’m scared for (y/n)! She’s not getting any better……Do you think….” Race didn’t dare finish the sentence. Katherine, who was there to talk to Jack, sighed and stood up. “Race, this may sound a little weird and intrusive but have you two had sex?” She put a hand on his shoulder as he blushed. “uh yeah. Why?” Race paused before his eyes went wide and a smile appeared on his face, “do you think she’s….?” Katherine smiled and looked at Jack. “I mean it’s possible. From what Jack describe to me, she may be.” Katherine smiled as Race happily started pacing. “I should talk with her! What if she is?! I hope it’s not that she’s dying and that she is pregnant. I mean like it would be better than her dying.” Race continued to do this and Jack chuckled. “Race! Don’t just pace up here! Go talk to her!”

You were laying in bed, worried. Cruchie brought you to a friend of his who was a doctor. The doctor told you that you were pregnant. You had no idea what was going to happen. You suspected it when you missed your period and got morning sickness. What would Race say? Would you two be able to support your child? Would you be able to live through childbirth? Oh boy…..all of these questions started to overwhelm you. Race suddenly burst into the room with a smile on his face.   
“Race!” “(y/n)!” You both spoke at the same time. He smiled wider and gestured to you. “You first.” You sighed and stood up. You put your hand on his cheek and he softly grabbed your wrist.

“Race……I’m pregnant.” You managed to get out after a couple of minutes, trying to find the right words. You didn’t want to look at him, fearing his reaction. You squealed as Race picked you up and started spinning you around. “That’s fantastic!! I’m gonna be a dad!! We’re going to be parents! I love you so much and I will support you through this whole process.” He set you down and kissed your head. Just as he said that Jojo walked past your room. Race had left the door open, causing Jojo to hear the whole exchange. Jojo stopped in surprise; he knew that one day you two would have kids but now? He was shocked. He supported you two and would help you in whatever way you needed.

“Uhhhh Race? (y/n)?” Jojo knocked on the door and you froze. “Did you…..hear…..?” You didn’t need to finish because Jojo just nodded. “Don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone and I am so happy for you two.” Jojo smiled softly and Race walked over to him. “Thank you, Jo.” The two boys hugged and Jojo hugged you gently before walking away.

You quietly walked towards that window. The window that overlooks all of Manhattan. The sun was shining through and your body drank in the warm. It felt nice. You gently placed your hands on your stomach and sighed. “Are we going to be able to do this?” You asked Race and you felt two arms wrap around you. “With you? Nothing is impossible. Even the unexpected.”


End file.
